Deadly Nightshade
by diabolic86
Summary: In order to keep her promise to her cousin, Touka was determined to participate in the national mahjong tournament next year. The only problem was she struggled to find members as she refused to accept anyone who feared playing against Koromo. Then she was pointed in the direction of someone possibly stronger then Koromo by her butler, Miyanaga Saki. Strong Saki. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuumonbuchi Touka sighed in disappointment as she watched another toy be broken by playing mahjong against her cousin, Koromo.

Although she says toy it is in fact a person, one Hajime Kunihiro, who was scouted by Touka as a possible friend for Koromo and meant to join them as they dominated the nationals next year.

However a toy would not work as a friend or for winning and that is what her cousin treated her as.

"Yay, Koromo wins again," Koromo shouted with both her arms raised in victory.

Touka sighed again. Even with the childish act she could tell her cousin took no joy in this victory. With things as they are there is no reason to prolong this girls suffering.

"Touka, Koromo is bored with this one, Koromo is going to slumber until the moon rises," she declared then left towards her room. There is no point in playing an opponent that's already dead. It is much better when they still have hope, that way she can watch as they slowly lose it and are drowned by darkness and despair.

"Ms. Hajime I would like to thank you for coming here to play with my cousin," Touka said politely.

"No problem," Hajime said weakly as her body still trembled from the match. She wouldn't be able to look at the moon the same way again.

"Hagiyoshi," she called out to her butler.

"Yes Mistress," he replied as he appeared out of thin air.

"Please accompany Ms. Hajime back home," she said glad she decided to test her before offering a full scholarship to attend Ryuummonbuchi.

"As you wish. If you would please follow me I will escort you out," he said and bowed politely.

Touka turned around, the emotion slowly drained from her body as she thought about what to do next. After her aunt and uncle died she has become the only one that has cared for Koromo. She would never forgive her parents for the way they isolated her cousin after she lost the two people she loved the most. They treated her like a demon with their only excuse being that she survived the accident that killed her parents. They even told Touka to stay away from her, not that she listened. Still, the damage had been done.

"Miss Touka is there anything else you need me to do," Hagiyoshi asked politely as he appeared next to her.

"Tell me, how is the preparation for that plan going," she asked calmly as she was already used to the impossible speed of her butler.

"Everything is going well, if you let me act more aggressively the takeover will be complete in one year instead of the three that is currently planned," he reported.

"I planned it like that because the next three years I will be focused on mahjong. No matter how much I want to get back at my parents, Koromo is more important right now," she said. No matter what she will keep her promise to Koromo.

"If I may make a suggestion, I can take care of most of running the company until you finish high school. This way you can take control of all the Ryuumonbuchi assets much quicker." he said.

"Are you sure , it will be a lot more work for you," she asked with her index finger on her chin and her head tilted as she looked at him innocently.

"It is no problem, you know that, Still it's good to see you joke around, you have been too stressed lately," he said and slightly smiled when he saw her stick her tongue out at him.

"Then I give you my permission to proceed aggressively, I want you to rip away everything my parents hold important to them," she said coldly.

"It will be done," he said as he looked at her worriedly. It may not be obvious to others but he can see there is more in common between her and Koromo then she realizes. They both have split personalities. While in Koromo's case it is much more prevalent, with Touka it is more dangerous as it makes her completely cold and emotionless. When she finally recovers from that state she also suffers memory loss of everything that happened during it. Hopefully, they both can be helped by being surrounded by people who are similar to them and since Touka struggled to find members to join them it was time that he helped. After all it was a butlers duty to serve their master even when not asked and he prided himself in his work.

Over the next few days all of Touka's time was split between her cousin and her computer as she searched for three people who were strong enough. It was difficult because Koromo wouldn't let anyone close to her who couldn't challenge her. She truly believed she was all alone in this world, even with Touka she kept a certain distance.

After who knows how long she finally came across a name that interested her and held possibility, Nanpo Kazue. While she doubted she could beat Koromo with a professional mahjong player as her grandfather who raised her it is doubtful she would cower in fear like most. Even though there is not much play records she could find, the little she did find showed Kazue adopted her grandfather's playstyle. As she would also be a first year all Touka would need to do is convince her grandfather to allow her to transfer.

"Hagiyoshi," she said and waited a moment for him to appear to continue "I want you to contact Nanpo Satoru and set up a meeting with him and his granddaughter about the possibility of her attending Ryuumonbuchi while playing mahjong for the next three years."

"I understand," he replied courteously and handed her a document which she could clearly see he made at how professional it looked at first glance. "While I was out earlier I ran into someone interesting you might want to recruit in a mahjong parlor."

"Wait, what were you doing in a mahjong parlor?"

"Never mind that," he said and watched as her eyes glazed over in mirth. She was always amused he never accepted praise for his work even when he went beyond what was asked of him. "In my opinion the girl I found might be even stronger than Koromo."

Her head snapped up at that with disbelief colored her face. She knew her butler would not lie to her still it is hard to believe, Koromo is just that strong.

"Are you sure?"

"It's difficult to tell but if Koromo plays as she usually does I don't think she could win."

She looked down at the document he handed her with predatory glee, if what he said is true she would recruit this person no matter what she had to do. It was what she looked for all this time. The first thing she noticed was the picture on the top left, it showed a petite girl in a middle school uniform with long brown hair and red eyes that seemed to glow. She moved on to the named transcribed below it and quickly committed it to memory.

Miyanaga Saki.

**Authors Note: I decided to write this fanfiction because there is little good Saki fanfiction out there and out of the good ones none are complete or being updated anymore. =( So hopefully I will complete this. Also if you didn't notice both Touka and Koromo are a year younger in this, for that matter the last member who hasn't been mentioned yet will also be a year younger. I wanted them all to be first years. Leave a comment if you can guess the last member, here is a hint she will be as strong as Koromo and Saki but not taken from a team of importance. And don't forget to tell me what you think it will inspire me to write faster. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Someya Mako, soon to be second year at Kiyosomi High School and one of the two members of the mahjong club, often spent time at her grandfathers mahjong parlor since she was little. All that time spent around mahjong gave her an advantage when she played as she was able to compare past games that were similar to the current one, which allowed her to read her opponents hand and see the path she needed to take to win. But right now this ability only caused her to have a headache.

She took off her glasses and rubbed between her eyes. She just lost her ninth straight game to the same opponent while being dropped below zero every time. The girl across from her discards didn't make any sense, According to her memory all those games should have been in her favor but she kept on losing.

"Well, that's it for me. You are really good," an elderly man who was a regular here laughed and said to the girl who kept winning. "Mako, tell your grandfather I'll back to see him in a couple days."

"Good game," the brown hair girl said with little emotion. This girl's name was Miyanaga Saki, not that she bothered to introduce herself to people she just met.

"I'll make sure to let him know," Mako said and readjusted her glasses.

"If you only believe something exist when you've seen it, you'll never see anything clearly," Saki said to Mako in hope that it helped the girl improve. It really was not that she planned to bully the girl by taking all her points every game, she just refused to hold back and the girl's playstyle was easy to mess with.

"Is that a jab at my glasses?" she replied with a smirk. She completely didn't understand Saki's advice and passed it off as a joke. When no reply came she continued, "You're going to be a first year, have you decided on which high school you'll be going to?" She hoped someone this good would join Kiyosomi, the president would also be interested in her.

"It's still undecided," she answered and looked towards the new person that approached them who was dressed as a butler.

"Good afternoon, would you mind if I join you ladies for a game," Hagiyoshi said with a pleasant smile. He was surprised the girl noticed his approach as most don't but maybe he shouldn't have as he can feel an aura similar to Koromo's rolling off her.

"Not a problem, have a seat," Maki said while she promised herself to avoid going bust this time.

With a new player at the table Saki decided to sit back and observe the first few hands. She couldn't read her opponents in one hand like Teru, but that didn't mean she was worse at it. The butler look alike had a strangely competent style which made her think he might really be someone's butler. Still he seemed more interested in analyzing the game rather then winning. She decided to finish this game quickly.

The game soon entered its second half and all the players except one found their points below eight thousand. Even when they won a hand it seemed to just bring them closer to losing. Saki raised her head and smiled for the first time since they started playing.

"Kan," Saki proclaimed and reached out to grab her new tile as her eyes flashed red and immediately flipped it over as she already knew it completed her hand.

"Tsume, Rinshan Kaiho, eight thousand all," she said calmly which sank all of her opponents under zero.

With the game over, she stood up and quickly left. The glint in the older girl's eyes, whose name she couldn't recall, warned Saki of the girl's interest in getting closer to her. For a natural loner like her it held no appeal. Not to mention the girl was weak. Saki only used her signature move once in all their games and she still had her socks and shoes on which shackled part of her strength. Still, it was fun to play against new people with different playstyles. It was just she wasn't interested in them when the game was over. There was only one exception to this, the girl who won the national middle school championship. She still regretted her decision not to participate, it would have been worth it just to play her. When she watched the recording of the final she was strangely attracted to the winner.

"Hopefully I'll be able to play against her soon," Saki said to herself with a small smile.

After Saki left Mako sighed in disappointment as she knew she missed her chance. Hopefully her presidents bad waits would bring luck again and the girl would join them. Hagiyoshi also disappeared during this time with no one noticing, content with the knowledge he found the player Touka has been looking for.

X-X-X

It's been three days since Saki visited the mahjong parlor and she spent all her free time since either reading or playing mahjong online. Though this was not strange, as this was a common occurrence ever since her sister left. Not that she cared about her sister anymore. Family was supposed to stick together no matter what. She had no intention of reconciling with Teru who refused to even talk to her the last couple years. The loss of her sister saddened her but in every way that mattered to her they were no longer sisters. Family was more then being tied by blood.

"Saki, have you decided on what you're going to do about high school?" her father asked her while she relaxed on the couch and played on her laptop. He had been bothering her about this subject for a while, thought she didn't mind as she knew he just wanted what's best for her. She would probably just go to the closest one though. It didn't matter much as she had no interest in playing in the team tournament as the girl who caught her eye was in the same prefecture as the champion school from the last two years and no matter how strong she was she couldn't beat them by herself. Saki's heart sped up at the thought of the girl who wouldn't leave her thoughts after she watched her play and wondered why this was. She shook her head in confusion, still that girl's smile was beautiful and never left her face when she played, even as she crushed her opponents.

"Saki, are you listening," her father asked when he noticed her slightly dazed expression.

Her face heated up and when she went to answer him she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Make a decision soon, I need to submit the paperwork," he said and waited for her to nod in understanding before he went to answer the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked surprised to find a girls Saki's age when he opened the door. He knew his daughter wasn't one to get many visitors.

"My name is Ryuumonbuchi Touka, may I inquire if this is the residence of Miyanaga Saki?" she asked and continued when she saw him nod. "I'm here as a representative of Ryuumonbuchi High school and to offer Saki a place at our prestigious school."

Touka smirked at his shocked expression. She was already warned by Hagiyoshi it might be difficult to get Saki to agree to her offer. But with Ryuumonbuchi being one of the best schools in the nation she had a major advantage. Yes, the best way to negotiate with someone is putting them in a situation they can't refuse.

"Please, come in," he said suspiciously when he got past the shock. It was not normal for a girl her age to handle recruitment even with her last name.

"Thank you," she said and entered the house where she found a girl with long brown hair clicking away on a laptop, who she recognized as Saki from the picture she saw. When the girl raised her head and stared at her she felt a chill run through her body. She smiled, this girl was definitely similar to Koromo, if she wasn't so used to being around her cousin, Saki's aura would be suffocating. She knew she could count on Hagiyoshi.

"It's nice to meet you Saki, you can call me Touka. No need formalities as I'm sure we'll soon become good friends and teammates," she said confidently.

"Unlikely," Saki replied and stared at her like she was an idiot then continued to play and ignored Touka's presence. She decided to put her belief in the concept that something didn't exist if it's not first acknowledged by someone. It was too bad Touka loved to stand out the most and wouldn't stand for being slighted this way.

"I am prepared to offer your daughter a full scholarship to attend as long as she agrees to some conditions. The main one being she will join the school's mahjong club and play in the team tournament with me for the next three years," she explained to Saki's father.

"I have no interest in the team tournament."

"Saki, you really should consider this offer. Ryuumonbuchi is one of the best schools you could go to, it would be a shame to pass on such an opportunity. Plus, you are always playing mahjong anyway so it won't hurt you to accept." he said and finalized his point by pointing out what she was currently doing. He then took away her laptop shutting it down while he ignored her glare. He was too used to it for it to scare him.

"You've really perfected you're evil tyrant persona. What I want to know is why you have one in the first place?" Saki said and watched as the other girl sighed. While she can be manipulative to get what she wants, Touka also knew when to be honest.

"My cousin Koromo is the most important person to me, I would become anything if it was for her. You see, she is also our age and plays mahjong or rather she is forced to play by her instincts. I promised her I would find someone that would enjoy playing with her. Even if she didn't really believe it possible, I have every attention of keeping my promise. If only I was stronger maybe she wouldn't feel so alone," she sighed in frustration then continued. "I have been searching everywhere for strong players but none of them worked out. I'm confident you will though. If you accept to attend Ryuumonbuchi and help with this I will be in your debt."

Saki watched as the evil tyrant bowed her head pleadingly and knew she was completely trapped. Even without the emotional blackmail, her father would not let her refuse. She knew that he always felt bad that she missed out on a lot thanks to their family situation. Still if her cousin was as good as she claimed it would be fun to play against her. But it didn't sit right with her to cave in so easily. Her face suddenly lit up when she got the best idea she ever had.

"I'll agree, but I have one condition of my own," she said.

"What is it? I'll do everything in my power to accomplish it," Touka said and knew she already won a great victory getting Saki to agree.

"If I'm going to participate in the team tournament I want to win. That's why I will only join if you can convince the national middle school champion, Awakara Kei, to also join. Her strength is probably similar to mine so she could also challenge you cousin," Saki said with a smile. She secretly hoped Touka would succeed in this. It would not be easy though as Kei lived in another prefecture and probably had a lot of schools scouting her. She still believed there was still a chance as the evil's tyrant was devious enough to accomplish it. Saki's heart fluttered at the prospect of playing mahjong with Kei everyday.

**Authors Note: If you haven't guessed by this chapter the main pairing will be Miyanaga Saki x Arakawa Kei. I always thought Kei's character was waisted in the story, she has a lot of potential as she came in second right behind Teru in the individuals as a first year. She will be a year younger in this story. Any other pairings are undecided at the moment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nanpo Kazue stared in disbelief at the clothes she was given to wear. How could her grandfather sign that stupid contract. That girl that came to her house to talk to him must have used some dirty trick to get him to agree to this. She would make her pay for that. There was no way she would serve a girl her own age as a maid. She threw the offending clothes on the floor, her pride wouldn't allow her to wear something that embarrassing.

"Are you finished changing into the maid uniform I gave you yet?" Touka said amused at the glare she received in return.

"There is no way I'm wearing that," she said with a hint of ice in her voice to dare the other girl to contradict her.

"I don't believe this request is unreasonable. In exchange for me paying for your school fees you are to act as my maid for the next three years and of course it is part of a maid's job to wear the maid uniform their master choices for them," Touka said. She had to much fun teasing this girl. When she first went to recruit her she had no intention to add that requirement but after meeting Kazue she just couldn't resist doing it. She was just too charming when her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Nowhere does it say that I'm required to wear a maid uniform," she replied.

"That's just common sense. Still, I'll give you a chance. Later today the other members of the mahjong club are scheduled to come here, you will play a game with them and if you manage to not get last place you will no longer have to serve me as a maid," she said and knew against those three monsters this was very unlikely. It has been a month since she first met Saki and after a lot of effort she was able to fulfill her condition to join. Since the start of school quickly approached, Kei finally moved close by, so today would be the first time everyone would gather. Hopefully everything with work out with Koromo.

"Are you looking down on me?" Kazue said angrily. She couldn't wait to wipe off this girl's smug smile when she crushed her. She didn't know who else she would be playing but she had full confidence in her own ability which she learned from her grandfather. In her mind her grandfather was the strongest and she would become proof of that. She only grudgingly came here because he claimed it would be much harder to become truly strong if she remained alone. Not that she really believed him as weak teammates would only hold her back.

"You'll understand when you play. More importantly, you still need to wear the maid uniform. I will even help you get changed into it," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Kazue stood frozen in shock as the other girl in the room approached her and quickly started removing her clothes. Before her brain could process what was going on she was undressed almost completely with only her bra and panties stopping her from being completely naked.

"Blue really suits you," Touka said teasingly even though she really meant it and couldn't help steal glances at her body. She continued to mess with Kazue for a while after that and when Kazue finally wore the maid uniform, they both left the room with a slight blush on their faces.

X-X-X

Arakawa Kei looked down at the sleeping girl in front of her with a troubled expression. It was hard to wake her up when she looked so peaceful like that, not to mention this was the first time they met and she didn't know how the girl would react to being woken up by someone she didn't know. Still this would not discourage her, she smiled and went to wake her up gently. The reaction she got was not one she expected as she got caught off balance when the girl wrapped her arms around her and they both fell to the floor.

Five minutes later, when Saki's conciseness started drifting back into her she decided to fight back against it and nuzzled closer to the warmth she found near by. She was entirely to comfortable to want to awaken and there was a really nice smell around her. Kei couldn't help but giggle at this and continued to stroke the girl's hair. When Saki's eyes finally fluttered open she was confused as she found herself laying on someone's lap with her arms hugging the person's waist tightly.

"Are you finally awake?" Kei asked as she peered down at her with a soft smile. Saki paused in recognition of who the other person was.

"Not yet, you're entirely to bubbly to wake up to," Saki mumbled which caused Kei's eyes to widen in surprise right before she started laughing. It's going to be really fun to be around this girl from now on. Kei nudged the girl off of her, stood up and looked down on Saki amusedly.

"And you really like to cuddle don't ya? I've never been attacked by a sleeping girl I just met before," Kei said and giggled at the glare she received in return. "It's nice to meet ya too, but we should get going soon, we need to meet up with the others in the club soon. Touka asked me to come and get you for some reason."

"Evil tyrants don't like to wait and I have a tendency to get lost," she said after she stood up. But when she finally looked at what Kei was wearing her brain froze. Yup, she must still be sleeping. She thought it was strange for Kei to appear suddenly in her house but she also wore a nurse uniform that hugged her body perfectly. Saki shook her head trying to come back to her senses and did the only thing that seemed to make sense to her at that moment, she stretched out her arm and started to poke Kei.

"You're really out of it when you first wake up, aren't ya?" Kei asked and held onto Saki's hand to make her stop. Concerned she might be sick as it would explain why she was taking a nap in the middle of the day, Kei dragged her closer and used her free hand to check if Saki had a fever. "Ya know, if you're sick I can nurse you back to health," she said and winked playfully.

"There's nothing wrong," Saki replied. Except she had a huge problem, her heart was trying to escape her chest. She had no idea how she developed a crush on this girl so quickly but she couldn't deny what she was feeling. She was just mysteriously drawn to her. Maybe she just spent to much time alone recently. Yet, it was still just a crush that might pass, there was no way she would act on it. "I was just seeing if you would pop like a bubble."

"Sorry, but your fingers are to soft and squishy they probably wouldn't even pop a real bubble," Kei said with a smirk and started to play with the fingers of the hand she was holding just to prove her point. Saki took her hand back and turned around to try to calm down. After she told Kei to wait there for a moment, she went to get ready to leave. When she finished changing her clothes, she came back with a brush and handed it to Kei and sat down in front of her expectantly. She used to love having her hair brushed by someone else and Kei took to the role without complaint.

"So, what made you to decide to attend Ryuumonbuchi? It's not like it's really known for mahjong or even made it to the nationals before," Saki asked.

"Right, I was also really surprised when Touka came all the way to my house to recruit me. I mean, I had offers from a lot of other schools but the offer she gave me was really unique in many ways. It's also hard to say no to her," she said and paused as she continued to brush Saki's hair. "More importantly though was the fact it could help me accomplish my dream which is to become a doctor. My parents, knowing my interest, had no problem allowing me to attend one of the best schools in the nation. Also since my aunt and uncle live nearby it was not a problem moving here."

"So your plan is to become a doctor by dressing up as a nurse, makes sense. Next time I get sick I'll remember to tell you so you can come and take care of me dressed like that," she said in a neutral tone. She was really trying to hide how much she hoped this would happen.

"Be sure to do that, you seem like someone who would just ignore the fact you were sick and not be bothered to take care of yourself," Kei said sternly and then giggled. She wouldn't mind if it happened either as she was quickly becoming good friends with Saki. Also she loved to take care of others, it was what sparked her interest in entering the medical field in the first place. She put the brush down, done with brushing Saki's hair and held out her pinky to her. She smiled when Saki returned the gesture and wrapped their pinkies around each other. "It's a promise. Now, lets go. I'm looking forward to beating you at mahjong."

"Not gonna happen. I already crushed you beneath me once today and that was when I was still asleep," she said and followed Kei out the door. She couldn't help but bring her pinky up to her lips or the smile and blush that spread across her face. She knew it was a silly promise but it still meant a lot to her.

**Authors Note: Well that happened. I didn't plan on Touka x Kazue, they decided to get together on their own, we'll just have to see how far it goes. Also the pace of the story will pick up soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Saki, lets play," Koromo shouted as she ran down the halls of the school towards her target and glomped Saki when she reached her.

"Koromo," Saki said and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. Ever since the first game they played, where Saki came first, Kei second, and Koromo third, they have gotten incredibly close. That one game swept away the darkness around Koromo and allowed her to realize she's not alone in the world. "Alright, what would you like to play?"

"Mahjong," she replied as she released the hug but still hung on to Saki's arm.

"You really have started to enjoy playing, haven't you?" she asked and watched as Koromo nodded enthusiastically. Now that she had fun playing, she started to become stronger and stronger. "Well. I'm glad you're eager but I see a cloud covering your moon as we can't play with just two people."

"Idiot," she said and stuck her tongue out. "We can play with three people, lets go find Kei or did she leave your flower to wither and pass on to Hades?"

Saki froze at that. She had spent a lot of time with Kei since they met and her feelings for her only grew stronger. Especially since Kei always made sure to hold her hand whenever they went somewhere and claimed it was so Saki didn't get lost. She swore the annoyingly cheerful girl only did it because she knew it made her heart race. Still, with what happened between her family she didn't have an optimistic outlook on love. "A poisonous flower doesn't bloom in starlight."

"You just have to keep working on getting closer to your star until the light no longer blinds you," Koromo said sagely. It's easy to forget that she is the oldest out of all of them with how childish she acts all the time but she can also be strangely mature at times.

"Anyway, with Kei not being available, Touka busy with whatever evil tyrant scheme she is planning and Kazue serving as her slave, I mean maid, there is no one to join us for a game," she said and deliberately changed the topic. She looked at Koromo's forlorn expression and sighed in defeat. Then an brilliant idea came to her, one that would solve a problem their mahjong club faced. "I know a place we can play, follow me."

After getting lost multiple times they finally made it to a room with a sign that read Mahjong Club in front of it. Now that it was the second week of the school year the clubs officially started operation today, not that Saki had any intention of joining until Touka took over the club and became the president. She opened the door and pulled Koromo with her.

"Welcome, are you here to join?" asked a girl who Saki assumed was the current president.

"Saki, are these the ones we will be playing with?" asked Koromo and frowned as Saki nodded. "They seem weak, not even worth crushing."

"Hey little girl, should you even be here? Go home and play with your toys," some third year looking girl said.

"I'm not a kid," Koromo yelled and then switched her voice to take on a mocking tone. "You're awfully arrogant for someone whose weak, it's not a surprise you lost in the first round last year."

"What the hell ya sayin'? I'll beat you to a pulp," the girl shouted angrily. Saki shook her head, that reaction told her everything she needed to know about the girl. Still, Saki had to admire Koromo's ability to offend people but she felt a surge of anger course through her at how the girl talked to Koromo which somewhat surprised her. It had been a long time since her protective instincts were triggered. Although at her core Saki was still a kind girl at heart, her years alone surrounded it by coldness. She would not hesitate in crushing people like this, not only did they insult Koromo but there is also no place for them in the mahjong club anymore. They would get in the way of her time with Kei. She would make sure after today they would have no desire to stay in the club, luckily that was precisely what Koromo was good at doing. The six girls in the mahjong club felt a chill go down their spine as Saki's eyes flashed red.

"Calm down," Saki said softly. "We just came here to inform you that you're presence in the club is no longer required. We have gathered five freshman to participate in the tournament and honestly even the weakest amongst us are stronger then all of you."

"You can't just decide that. It's up yo the captain to decide who gets to play in the tournament and as freshmen you will not get a chance," the older girl said arrogantly.

"That would be true but we were all specifically scouted by the school for the tournament and given scholarships that require us to play in it as representatives of this school," Saki said which shocked the other girls in the room. "I can see you're not convinced, how about a little bet."

"What kind of bet?" the president asked warily. Even though none of them take mahjong that serious she was still the club president and had to act like it.

"It will be you six versus us. We will split into two tables and each start with one hundred thousand points. At the end of both games all of your points will be added and if you still have more then both of us combined you will win," Saki explained with a smirk of confidence.

"That will give us six hounded thousand points to start with while you only have two hundred thousand. Do you really think you could close that gap?" the president asked and tried to wrap her head about how this girl thought she could win with that impossible gap. She would normally be right but Saki was confident in Koromo as when it came to purely scoring points Koromo was even better then her.

"It won't be a problem as long as we both score over one hundred thousand point. Let us begin," Saki replied and patted Koromo on the head and whispered to her. "Koromo, don't hold back and remember to enjoy yourself."

"They're life will be snuffed out in darkness," Koromo said with arrogance not believing this would be a challenge. Saki smiled at her confidence, she was determined to teach Koromo how to have fun playing against weaker opponents. It was a weakness they needed to fix before the tournament.

The next half hour was a nightmare for the members of the mahjong club. They could barely believe what was happening. Forget about winning the bet, they struggled to just win a hand. If these monsters were joining the club they would be happy to lose the bet. They didn't ever want to play with them again. By the end of the matches they lost hope and didn't bother to add the scores, they already knew they lost.

"Lets go Koromo," Saki said as she left. She felt no joy in doing that to them but this new mahjong club was important to her and they had no place in it.

X-X-X

The next day five girls were gathered in a very luxurious room that was hard to imagine existed in a school and much less was used as a club room. Saki had no interest in such things and quickly seated herself and tried to hide her blush when Kei sat right beside her. It's a big couch, did she really need to sit that close to her? Kei just acted oblivious and giggled in her mind at Saki's reactions.

"Kazue, will you serve us some tea?" Touka asked the girl who was dressed as a maid who just nodded and got to work. Ever since she lost that game her pride took a major hit and she accepted her role as a maid. She knew as long as she stayed here she would get stronger, she could do without Touka's constant teasing though. "Now, today I planned to visit the remnants of last years club but for some reason all the members decided to hand in their resignation this morning. Does anyone know how this came to be?"

"Koromo wanted to play," Saki deadpanned and looked at the girl curled up, asleep on the couch across from her.

"I see," Touka said. "Well, that saves me some time. Now about our future training does anyone have some suggestions."

"You're asking us?" Saki asked and pretended to be shocked. "Did you decide to step down from your thrown before we started a rebellion."

"It is only natural to give task to your underlings," Touka said jokingly. "You and Kei will be in charge of our training so make sure to do it well."

"We'll take care of it for ya," Kei said in amusement at their antics and wrapped her arm across Saki's shoulders. "I'll come to your house later so we can have a long discussion about it. What are we gonna do for the lineup for the tournament? That will effect how we train."

"This I did decide. Here take a look," Touka said and handed over a piece of paper. Kei quickly scanned the paper and saw that she was the vanguard. The rest of the order was Kazue as the sergeant, Touka was the lieutenant, Koromo was the vice captain, and Saki was the captain. Overall it was very balanced and would give them a good chance at winning at the nationals.

"As expected of you, putting Koromo as the vice captain is just evil," Saki said as she leaned into Kei to get a better look at the paper. She couldn't help but enjoy their close proximity and had to resist the urge to throw all caution to the wind and just snuggle up to her. At least Kei didn't seem to mind as she still had her arm around her. Her train of thought was interrupted when Kazue placed tea in front of all of them.

"Thank you Kazue," Touka said politely. "We will start club activities tomorrow so be prepared for it. It will be the start of our domination over the nationals for the next three years."

Saki couldn't help but smile in anticipation at this. She looked at the girl next to her and thought that this year would be a lot of fun. She didn't have much interest in meeting her sister again but she would enjoy stopping her from winning three years in a row and putting an end to her winning streak.

**Authors Note: Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter. I actually had most of it written a while ago but I was not satisfied with it and had to think about it for a while. Hopefully I'll get back on track now that the holidays have passed. About Saki's character in this story the most important thing to remember is she took the separation from Teru in the complete opposite way from how she handled it in the original story. This will also effect her playstyle, no more plus minus zero for her. Plus even in the manga her playstyle hasn't been completely explained yet. Also what do you think of my portrayal of Koromo? Her character is unique in many ways and I find her a little difficult to write. Next chapter will be the prefectural tournament. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review.**


End file.
